


Reclaimed

by mofftoaflame



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, First time- I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, definitely what everyone wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofftoaflame/pseuds/mofftoaflame
Summary: Basically another AU where Newt's a post-grad book-lover living in London and meets Thomas. It's a bit slow at the beginning but I like background info and I promise it'll get better :P





	1. Chapter 1

Newt had no idea what he was going to do after he finished his last year at uni. Yet here he was, graduation day in Edinburgh , saying goodbye to all his (admittedly few) friends. Especially to Theresa, who had become his best friend over the past few years.

Much like him, she loved to read, however the pair seemed unlikely friends. Unlike Theresa, Newt was immaculate in everything he did. His room was pristine and his desk organised. As such their shared bathroom had become a sore point of arguing over their friendship. Whilst Theresa was outgoing and confident, Newt was more reserved, he preferred the quiet of an empty house with quiet tracks playing whilst he read, to the loud, drunken parties which Theresa frequented.

However, today was not a day of happiness as to them it was their last together, and they were dismayed. Theresa had already got a job lined up in Bristol as a columnist, whilst Newt had no clue what he was going to do. 'So today's it then?' The raven-haired girl asked apprehensively, as they sat down at their favourite cafe by the memorial. 'you sure you don't want to come down south-west with me? You could stay with your parents?' Newt cringed at the thought. 'Tess you know how well I get on with them, I managed to escape once, I'm not planning on going back!' At this Theresa laughed, drawing the attention of some the surrounding customers at the cafe.

She knew the blonde's relationship with his parents was more bitter than he portrayed. 'I could have guessed that... where do you plan on going then. You know, no job, no home, no hope and all that?' 'I managed to get a flat in Richmond lined up, so from there I'll just have to be creative in my job-finding...' he gave a half-hearted smile. 'So I'm not that hopeless, thank you!'

With that they hugged, said their teary goodbyes and parted directions, stooke to the train, and Theresa to their apartment, yet to pack up things, for which she had been scolded by Newt.

 

As the train lurched forward, Newt watched as his peers of his waved their goodbyes to the uni, and soon they were out of the city itself, into the expanses of the Scottish beauty. 'I'm going to miss this' he thought, his mind filling with images of the built-up metropolitan of London, filthy and highly populated.

He sighed as he wiped the misted window and looked out to, what he always described as, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The bracken-coated hills swept past, rubble ruins of drywalls and ancient dwellings zig-zag across the countryside giving an ominous sense of unrest yet peace. As a history student, he thought of the wars held over this land, and wondered how the most vile of events can created the most stunningly amazing views. A family of roe deer briefly dart into view as they dance in a valley beside a slow-running stream. Then they are gone, replaced with yet another breath-talking spectre. Newt observed the scenery until he dozed off.

He dreamed of the day he left for university, back 3 years ago. Just as he was packing the last things, his parents stopped at his door, he tried to ignore them but they made no attempt to leave. In the end he looked their way and curtly asked 'do you want anything?' His mother sat on his bed, and much like how she always spoke, she harshly replied 'we know you're just doing this course to spite us. Why don't you just ask to leave and maybe you'll get the fee back?' Her tone seemed calm but the words stabbed repeatedly at Newt.

'You must be joking!' He said as he thrusted some more clothes into his suitcase in anger.

His father chimed in 'we just know.. er, think that you may not be as successful as if you did an engineering job, or like your brother, chose to study maths?' Of course. Of. Fucking. Course. His entire life Newt's brother, Jack, had always been the best, held by his parents as a messiah to beat Jesus. Just because Newt wanted to do something different, he was lambasted.

'No' Newt spoke quietly, holding back the anger he was feeling inside. 'This is what I want to do and it is what I will do, regardless of how little you plan on supporting.'

'Don't talk like that to us, we're your parents, we have had 30 years more experience in life to you...' his father then followed up, 'we know best, and it would be wise to follow our advice.' Newt couldn't take it any longer. Since he had got the place at Edinburgh University for joint honours, his parents had been putting him down for it.

'NO, you do not know best. It is my life to live and to fail at, independently. I neither need nor want you in it!' He screamed. His parents started to argue but he ran out the door with his suitcase rattling behind. He ran all the way to the station and... suddenly the train jolted as it started to slow, he looked out the window he had been leaning his head on and noticed that view had already become London itself. He can't have been on the train for 4 hours surely?

The train soon reached a halt at kings cross and Newt got off, and got on the train to his new home in Richmond. He managed to get a seat early and his new train soon filled up. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. There stood a boy. He must have been around his age, and like Newt, he had quite high cheek bones and a sharp jaw line, his skin, however, spotted with moles, which Mewt seemed to take upon himself to count individually at this time.

The dark-brown-haired boy said something, but Newt was mesmerised and hadn't been paying attention.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that..' Newt managed out as he kept staring at this other boy.

'Oh, well can I sit here, the train is quite packed.' He was right, the train had quickly become full since Newt had got on.

'I can stand if you don't want anyone there?' 'Yeah, no. I mean, it's no problem, go ahead!' Newt was aware of how stupid he must seem, and was sure he had been blushing since he had first looked at the boy.

 

Newt had been grown accustomed to his orientation, he was pretty sure he was either bi or gay, but had had a mixture of boyfriends and girlfriends over his time at sixth form, but mainly guys during his time at uni. He didn't really care as long as they were attractive, had a good personality and were good in bed.

The boy however, quickly sat and resumed to play music through his earphones, seemingly more nonplussed by Newts presencethem Newt was of his. The gentle beat of Oasis could be heard above the noise of the train carriage, indicating the volume was high . The rest of the journey was relatively quiet, and when it was his stop, Newt quickly picked up his old but unsurprisingly (knowing him) clean suitcase. He looked back to check if he'd missed anything and saw the other boy staring at him, but quickly returned to his phone when he was caught out.


	2. Chapter 2

As Newt left the station, much to his luck, the rain started falling heavily. He cursed loudly. He had lent his umbrella to Theresa earlier that week and his coat was in his suitcase. He decided he was going to get soaked anyway, so didn't bother running as he headed to his new apartment.

He turned the corner and there was the building. It was on the 1st floor of an old Georgian terraced house. The owner was the sister of his old history lecturer, so he managed to get a good deal on the rent, and would be living above her. The house itself seemed in good condition, however she had warned that his new flat was quite dated and in a bad condition, the exact level of which he was yet to see.  
He knocked and a plump woman in her mid-fifties opened the door.

'Ah! You must be Newt! So nice to finally meet you in person!' Newt smiled at her enthusiasm, and she quickly noticed quite how drenched he was. 'Come in, come in! You look like a drowned rat, my dear! Did you walk all the way from the station, like that!?'

'Don't worry, Mrs Wilson, it's only around the corner. Your home is beautiful, by the way.' He replied sheepishly.

'Oh please, you're too kind, and call me Laura. Would you like something to drink or would you prefer to just get on up into your new home and get unpacked?'

'If you wouldn't mind, it's been a long day, and I feel settling in would be best. Another time, though?' Newt asked as a convention.

'Of course, of course. Here are your keys.' She said passing him two sets of keys. 'One for you and one for your girlfriend.' She smiled oddly at him, and he felt the necessity to reply.

'I'm afraid I... never mind, thanks for the keys anyway!' He quickly yet subtly climbed the stairs to get away from any further attempts to get to know him, and unlocked the door.

The apartment wasn't in all to bad a condition. It felt dry enough. And although the wallpaper was peeling a bit, the paint chipped and coming off and a few holes in the plasterwork (exposing the brickwork) and curtains, it seemed homely enough.

His boxes were stacked in the middle of the living room. One box, which had been filled with books, was left discarded, a large rip along the bottom and side, and next to it a pile of his poor books. Newt swore as he got into his knees to pick them up. He looked around and thought 'needs more bookshelves' as the room barely had enough for the books in the pile, definitely not enough for the other 4 boxes of books he had, and the many more he planned on buying. 'A problem for tomorrow's Newt' he thought as he moved the pile of books to the shelves in place and started unpacking the rest of his boxes. He had got onto putting his underwear in the dresser in his room when he heard Mrs Wilson enter into the living room.

'I brought you a cup of tea and wanted to see how you were doing.' Her lowland Scottish accent matching that of her sisters. 'Oh you look much better now you've dried off a bit, don't you? Your hair has lightened and you look much happier!' It was true, he felt much bette tone he was now dry and warm. He had set the open fire in the sitting room and the warmed apartment had dried him quickly.

Newt thanked her for the tea and sat on one of the boxes of books. 'Jeez, 8 already? Time flies I guess.'

'Indeed it does... you seem a wee bereft of furniture in here, don't you?' She asked, touching on a point he hadn't even contemplated.

'Damn, that's what was missing.' He smiled to himself realising he had forgotten a somewhat instrumental part of a house. 'I'll go and buy some tomorrow, but I feel so tired at the moment.' Mrs Wilson picked up on the implication quickly, and excused herself.  
Newt waited until he heard the creaking of the half-carpeted stairs before he locked the door and drew the tatty curtains.  
He switched off his lights and went to bed. Partly due to the heat which the fireplace emitted, and party due to that he still hadn't found his pyjamas, he went to bed in his underwear, but didn't manage to fall asleep until about 1.30, reading until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

By the time Newt woke the morning had already passed. He crawled across his bed and squinted at his phone, quickly turning down the brightness. It read 1:24pm. 'Fuck' he whispered, caring not to let any neighbours hear him, although he expected they, unlike himself, actually had jobs so wouldn't be in. He dragged himself up and managed to shower and change into clean clothes by 2pm.

He soon realised that the day was quickly passing and, after consulting with Mrs. Wilson as to the best place to get cheap furniture, he set out. His first stop was a second hand furniture store about a mile from where he now lived. Inside was far from what he expected.

On the outside was a dull warehouse, the corrugated iron cheaply and quickly painted, rusting in places. Yet once through the doors, Newt was whipped into a world unlike any he would have thought of. Chairs adorned every surface, not to mention wall and roof. The entire place was cluttered with tables, lamps, bookcases, desks and of course chairs. A young man approached him, in a scruffy and stained grey t-shirt, and over-washed black skinny jeans, which had lightened significantly. The only thing on his body that seemed tidy was his perfectly styled hair. He immediately spoke:

'Hi, my name's Minho, i haven't seen you before and you look a bit confused... can I help you in any way?' He offered, and Newt took a minute, still taking in the warehouse.  
'Yeah sure, thanks. I'm looking to reallly refit my new apartment. I've just moved in and I need a couple of armchairs, maybe a sofa, a lamp or two, a load of bookcases and a desk. Oh and a kitchen table and chairs. Aaand I have a maximum of £150.'

This guy, Newt, blinked twice, then jumped straight back in with as much enthusiasm as before.

'Ok, no problem, you've come to the right place. The armchairs are easy, just choose two that aren't falling apart that much. There isn't a cheap sofa here, but we do have a leather love seat that's been around for ages, if you'd like that. I'd suggest you buy the bookcases from Ikea, it's a load cheaper to buy plasterboard than mahogany, you know.'

Newt nodded in agreement. 'Yeah that makes sense, how about the kitchen stuff?' He asked, whilst attempting to do some mental maths in order to work out the cost so far.

'Well we aren't exactly short of chairs, -like ever-, so that's easy. We can probably do everything and delivery for about £100, giving enough money for your bookshelves, if that's good?' Minho smiled, hopefully for a deal from the blonde- haired customer. 'Oh, one thing, you have to invite me around for dinner if I help put everything in?'

Newt's head snapped up to check if he'd heard that right. Had the boy just asked him on a date? It Sounded like it... especially with the cheeky wink the boy gave. Newt thought for a minute then decided that for the deal he was getting, he pretty much had to. He was about average height bit quite skinny, and being as unable to do manual labour as he was, having the help was pretty much essential to getting this stuff into his new apartment.

'Yeah sure, sounds great. £100 and a meal for all this firewood. The name's Newt by the way.' He winked at Minho in return and he went to the cash register and payed for the furniture. He gave the address and went to buy the bookshelves from the Ikea depot a short walk away. By the time he had returned with the wood, Minho had already loaded the van with the furniture (or most of it). As Newt approached, Minho asked him an obviously well-rehearsed question.  
'Is that a plank of wood in your hand or are you just happy to see me?'

Newt found it weird how abnormally personal this guy was getting after an hour of knowing each other, but he decided against questioning it, as he was getting a good deal on the furniture and this guy seemed nice regardless.

'Shut it.' He said, smiling, and proceeded to carefully place the planks into the back of the already loaded van, before jumping into the passenger seat and grabbing the seat belt, at which point he found nothing.

'Sorry, but the boss is too cheap for safety and that sort of thing.' Minho chided, as he turned the keys and set the engine going.

'I don't really know how this could get any less safe. In a van without seat belts with a potential psychopath!' Newt humorously added as the van got into motion. 'I could pick a dozen ways in which you could kill me today.'

'But I haven't... yet!'

'You're boss sounds like a bit of a tool, especially if he can't even install a seat belt?'  
Minho chuckled. 'Nah, Alby's not a bad guy, he's like a super boss, he runs two businesses all on his own, and they're not even related!'

The rest of the journey followed suit, the two twenty-something year-olds chatting and getting to know each other better than they already had. Newt learnt that Minho lived in an apartment block, however has recently got a new roommate after his last left unexpectedly, after they met when his roommate became a new employee of 'Alby's' other company.His new roommate was 'a thousand times better' than the last, Newt heard, and had quickly become Minho's best friend. Minho himself had dropped out of university in the second year and had spent the last 2 years (he was a year older than The shorter, blonde boy) working in a couple of jobs in and around the area.

They soon reached Newt's new home, and Minho started unpacking the furniture whist Newt opened the doors to help get it in easier. As they started moving everything in, it gradually got harder as the pieces got bigger. Newt winced as they knocked the paintwork on Mrs. Wilson's walls. They quickly went past and hoped that she wouldn't notice. Once all the furniture was in, Minho took a minute to look around Newt's apartment at last. 'I guess you could call it shabby sheek?' He said, scratching his head, whilst it leant slightly to one side.

'Call it a work in progress, I moved in yesterday and still have a lot to do, alright? Now help me by getting those bookshelves up whilst I move furniture around,' Newt retorted. 'then I might consider giving you food.'

'Aye-aye captain.' Minho replied, playfully saluting Newt, then turning around to get to work.

The pair finished around 5pm, at which point they fell into the armchair and love-seat, now neatly placed next to the fireplace. Newt took out his phone and checked for nearby takeaways, eventually choosing a Pizza place with a 4/5 star rating. After consulting with Minho he placed the order and they sat back and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

'So where've you come from? You said it's your first day here so where before?' Minho probed inquisitively.  
'Well, I've literally just finished university, I graduated from Edinburgh yesterday.' Newt smiled as the other boy seemed astonished at his speed, 'I finished renting up there that day so I needed to move. My parents live in Somerset, but I don't get on with them so I moved straight here!'

'That makes sense, but you don't sound all yokel-ly? You actually sound quite normal... like a Londoner.'  
'I grew up in London, that's why... my grandfather died when I was six so my parents moved into his house, and dragged me away, but I've always planned on moving back, and, here I am!' Newt then asked his own question. 'What about you? You don't sound like you're from here, well a bit, but still?'  
'Me? My parents were born in South Korea, but moved here just before I was born. Lived here ever since!' Minho replied.

A bell rang out at this moment, and newt jumped up, remembering the pizzas. He grabbed some money from his walled on the new table, and ran down the stairs, quickly slowing and quietening his steps as he went by Mrs Wilsons apartment on the ground floor, as to not disturb her. He opened the front door, and was met with a guy with a helmet on, and pizzas in hand.

The guy proceeded to remove his mask, and newt was dumbfounded. It was the same guy as on the train, hair slightly more ruffled, but still the same beautiful skin and face. For the second time in as many days, newt found himself focussing on this guys lips and not his voice. Suddenly wrenched back to reality by the guy waving a hand over his eyes.  
'Hey, can you hear me?' The guy said, smiling.  
'Damn that's a hot smile' newt said, quickly realising he hadn't just thought it, and blushed extremely.   
'Sorry?' the guy said. 'Hey, aren't you they blonde person I say next to on the train yesterday?'  
'Uhh... yeah, sorry bout that...' newt stuttered out, apprehensively, 'how much did you say this was again?'   
'£19.98' the other boy said, still smiling with the same attractive smile.  
'Uh yeah sure, one sec' the blonde rifled through his wallet, eventually finding two £10 notes amongst the receipts and pieces of miscellaneous paper, which he quickly handed over, taking the pizzas in return. He awkwardly said thanks and bye to the guy, and slammed the door shut.  
'Bloody shank.' He mentally kicked himself as he climbed the stairs, and reentered the apartment and remember Minho's existence.

'Ayyyyy, pizzas here!' He shouted as he got up and sat at the table out of courtesy. 'I didn't realise you got it from Marconi's, my roommate Thomas works there... you should meet him, he's cool.'  
'Yeah sure, now lets get eating, I'm starving!' Newt said, quickly trying to forget his encounter.

Once they had eaten, they discussed various topics over a couple of drinks, like how Newt didn't have a tv, or planned on getting one, or how Minho was known to pretty much every girl their side of the river. Once they had finished, it was well passed eleven. Minho left in a happy mood, telling Newt he'd be back for the van tomorrow when he was less drunk (the phasing slightly concerned Newt, but he didn't question is as Minho was already out the door.)   
Once Minho was well and truly gone, Newt cleared away the bottles and pizza boxes, then sat in his new armchair and read until well past midnight.

By the time newt woke up the next morning (or afternoon, he had no clue except that it was light outside), Minho's van had, true to his word, been taken. Newt made himself breakfast and got to searching for a job, as his money was soon to run out. After an hour and a half of skimming through Internet searches, he found himself on a website for a book shop further in-city. 

By now, newt had already given up on finding a job and was rather searching for books which he knew he couldn't afford. With that, he suddenly had an idea. Grabbing his coat and keys, he ran out of the door, only to unlock it again to fetch his wallet. Newt left the house quickly and headed for the train station, still thinking Through his plan as he boarded the train, which had come in just as he stepped onto the platform. 

Getting out at the nearest station to the book shop, Newt ran through what he wanted to say, asking for a job at the shop seemed so fitting when he had left his apartment 20 minutes ago, yet now he was nervous. The bell chimed above as he pushed the door opened and walked up to the counter. He was greeted by a girl, probably only 5 years older than him max, with a lapel pin informing newt that her name was 'Brenda'.   
'Hi, how can I help you?' She asked, face unmoved from before.  
'Uh... hi, my name is newt, and I was wondering... I wanted to see if you were considering taking on any more employees?' He inquired shyly, worried about the expected job.

'You want a job? Well, can I see your CV then? Or a job application or anything?' She calmly asked in the same style as before. Newt was berating himself inside, how could he forget such an obviously important item? Then it dawned upon him that if she wanted to see his CV then she might want him to work there.  
'W-wait... so you're actually willing to employ me?' He replied, cautiously.  
'Only if you can prove that you're not a weirdo murderer of something. That's the last thing I need.' 

At this she finally broke her stoic expression and smiled, evidently finding humour in the blondes sheer agitation over the conversation. 'How about this, I give you the shops email, and you send us a copy. If I'm satisfied with it and you, you can start working here next week. Good plan?' After a couple of seconds too long, newt replied in broken words and thanked her, deciding to look around the shop anyway whilst he was there. One finished, he thanked her once again and headed home, taking he same our he ok in such a hurry. 

As Newt walked around the corner of the block, he spotted Minho sat on his van, staring at Newt's window. Newt crept up to him and poked him hard in the ribs.  
'Ow-what? Oh Newt! I thought you were just ignoring me up there!' He smiled as he clambered off the machine.  
'With the lights off?' Newt chuckled at the idea. 'Anyway, what are you doing here, creepily yet badly stalking me?' Newt walked to the door and unlocked it, allowing Minho in before closing it and they climbed the stairs.  
'Nah, I came to ask you if you wanted to meet a couple of my friends tomorrow? I guessed you wouldn't have met many people except for your landlady and lovely me, so I thought I'd invite you to a gathering we're having at a friends house?'  
'Wow, you really just don't quit...' newt initially smirked until he registered the rest of the question, 'you mean party? I don't know, I have bad experiences with parties...' 

Newt had had possibly the worst experiences whilst at university. Living rurally, he never got to experience them, so once free of that, he decided he'd try a few. He didn't like them. In fact, after the last time he went to a party, he gave up totally on them, when a random girl came up to him, spoke a few slurred sentences then threw up on him. No matter what, after that Theresa couldn't drag him to any such thing again. So he decided he wouldn't go to this one either.

'No, Minho, I won't go, if that's the same with you, I'd rather not. I'll stay here and get my life in order, especially now I've got a job.'

'Hey that's great, you can tell me all about that tomorrow when I pick you up at 7.' That was not how Minho was supposed to take it, although Newt wasn't really sure what the response would be, but certainly not one basically ignoring what he had just said.  
'I don't think you were listening.' Newt tried again.  
'Nah I was, but you're coming anyway, it'll be good for you. I gotta dash, but I expect you outside, 6.30 sharpish, okay?'  
Newt knew it wasn't a question and he wouldn't be able to argue with Minho, so agreed after flipping him off, and closed the door behind the Asian. As soon as he was gone, Newt slid down the door until he was sitting, legs outstretched, on the floor. This was not what he was expecting tonight was going to go like, he wanted a calm night to edit his CV... 'oh crap, the application' newt swore as he got up and grabbed his laptop from his suitcase and sat at the kitchen table. 

The blonde worked solidly for a further 2 hours before, being as satisfied as he could be, sent off the two documents to the girl he had met. 

The next morning, Newt awoke from the cocoon he had made from his bedsheets throughout the night, and hazily got up, after making two cups of tea and drinking them both in seconds, he sat down at the table and wiggled the mouse. Immediately he noticed two new pieces of mail in his inbox.   
'Wow she works early' Newt initially thought until he realised it was almost one, according to his computers clock. He checked the mantle clock and it concurred.   
The first email simply regarded that she had got his email. The second was the interesting one:

Dear Mr Isaacs,  
Upon reviewing both your letter of application and CV, I feel you would be an adequate member to the shop and it's community. As such we are willing to offer you a full- time job at the shop, working 9-4, with an hours lunch break. Your wages will start at £8.50 an hour, but may be subject to an increase.  
Please reply with haste so we can organise for your starting newt Monday.  
Yours,  
Brenda Cranston.

Newt replied immediately with vigour, and, pleased with himself almost beyond measure, spent the rest of the the next couple of hours reading lazily.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt had got halfway through a new book, and, as he liked to do, was in the process of making little notes at the end of the chapter when the door flung open. Behind it was Mrs Wilson and Minho, the latter making a number of annoyed noises, yet not saying a single word at the same time. 

'Newt, can you please tell her that you know me, she tried to hit me with a frying pan!' Minho pleaded, trying to wriggle away from her, the woman holding onto his collar with an iron-strong grip.  
'What you? Nah never seen you before!' He joked, 'no, don't worry Mrs W., he's a friend of mine.'

'Oh that's okay then, it's nice to see you integrating. Well done on the job might I add, I heard you talking to yourself earlier today, if you don't mind my eavesdropping!' Mrs Wilson replied, letting go of Minho, who quickly jumped away from her and stood behind a chair in defence.  
'No worries, as long as you don't do it all the time. Thanks anyway, Mrs. W!' As this she left and closed the door behind her. Newt then turned to Minho, before realising why he was there. 

'I thought you were joking. No, no, no, no, no! I'm fine here!'  
Nope, you're coming whether you like it or not! If necessary I'll drug you!' Minho jokingly said (did he ever take anything seriously!?) but newt was unsure as to any possible truths in there.  
'Do I really? It's just so much effort!'  
'Yes, now grab your coat, and perhaps some money, we're going a bit out!' 

That seemed to be the end of the discussion on the matter, so newt gave up arguing and collected his peacoat and £30 out of his wallet, leaving only £10 left until he started working. Newt then locked up and followed Minho to his van, getting in once again to the passenger side.

They had been on the road for a good 35 minutes before newt voiced his concerns, aware that they were now deep in the suburbs of the other side of London, far from his (and he presumed Minho's) home was. However Minho quickly dismissed this and said that they were almost there. True to his word, within 5 minutes they were pulling up on a seemingly quiet road, except for one house, which newt presumed the party was being held.  
'We'll meet some of my friends in there, and you can get to know them from then!' Minho said, almost too enthusiastically for Newts tastes. As they walked up to the house, newt it recollections of first year at Edinburgh, the parties usually didn't get out of control, as they were shit down too early, however there seemed to be no such problem here. Already newt had spotted a guy and a girl passed out on the lawn in from of the house. As they entered, Newt felt a blast of hot air hit his face. Around were too many people for the area, all dancing to the ear-piercingly loud music blaring all around. 

Newt followed Minho to the back of the house, and into the kitchen, which seemed calmer. Here he introduced one of his friends, his boss Alby. He seemed quite tense, but it wa a clear this was his perennial state rather than him being similar to Newt in being uneasy in the situation. Next to Alby was someone he wasn't expecting to meet.  
'Hey greenie, didn't realise you're pals with Minho?' Brenda asked, chuckling at Minho's confusion at her familiarity with Newt.  
'I met him a couple of days ago, small world eh?' Newt replied. Minho still looked confused so Brenda explained how Newt was the new employee at the shop she worked at. At this it clicked, and he threw his head back to laugh, 'really is a small world. I guess I don't need to introduce you too then. Anyone seen Thomas or Harriet?'  
Alby answered this one, 'Thomas arrived with me, but I haven't seen him since, Must the somewhere... Harriet said she'd arrive later on, in a couple hours time. Dunno quite when.' 

Minho nodded, and walked over to the island worktop, grabbing two bottles of beer, and handing one to Newt. Not bothering to argue, Newt took it and took a swig. He knew he was a lightweight, but he was already drinking at a party with his newt boss, so how much worse could it get.   
As the party went on, Newt's troubles decreased rapidly, corresponding with the number of bottles he had drunk. He had by this point given up being with Minho, and was, to put it lightly, wasted. The colours of the lighting seemed to float everywhere along his vision but he didn't care, nor did he about the music, becoming one single sound. He was having too much fun.

As Newt opened his eyes, the sun felt like it was burning his retinas. He gained his senses and suddenly felt a lot worse. Not only did he had the mother of all hang-overs, but his ass hurt and he realised he was naked. Not only that, but in an unknown bed in an unknown room. 'Shit, what happened yesterday?' He wracked his brain but came up with nothing. Then he noticed the light snoring coming from besides him.   
An equally naked guy was sleeping on his back next to him, face covered by the pillow that hadn't been thrown to the floor during last nights episode.  
Cheekily, Newt lifted the duvet to see the entire body, admiring the toned physique and well endowment -down there-. 'So that's why I hurt so much' Newt mused, but quickly regained reality when the guy started waking. He dropped the duvet and waited.

The guy moved, turned away and sat up before yawning, then clutching his head, he turned around and spotted Newt. They were both dumbfounded.  
'So, we meet again, I guess?' The brunette boy asked, a smile creeping along his face.  
'I'd say more then just meet, although I honestly can't remember I'm afraid.' Newt replied, shrugging.  
'So you can't remember how I rocked your world?' The guy said, winking, 'don't worry, I can't remember a thing either...'  
Newt got up slowly, making sure to create as little pain as possible, and noting the worry in the other twenty-something year old's expression.  
'Don't worry, I'm fine. Shall we start from the beginning,' Newt proposed, 'Hi, my name's Newt and I swear I'm not a stalker.'  
'Hi Newt, I'm Thomas, and I'm afraid I'm the reason your in so much pain.' Thomas looked at Newt again, worryingly, before Newt spoke out.  
'Well if you want both you and me to feel better, you'll get me a paracetamol, Tommy.' Newt smirked as Thomas's face reddened with the nickname, but quickly got up and dressed to find Newt some paracetamol, promising not to be long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I had so much work and mild writers block. This a longer but quite bad chapter, I hope you enjoy and hopefully I can continue back on the story line again. Much smut in this and again, sorry!

Thomas' POV:

Thomas got back to his apartment late. He had just got back from visiting his parents and then had to go immediately to work. So by the time he opened the apartment door, it was well past 11, and the lights were all switched off.   
'Great' he thought to himself, 'the one day Im back late is the day Min takes an early night.' 

He closed the door softly and tip- toed through the apartment, just managing to tread past Minho's bedroom when he knocked a picture frame from the wall. His heart stopped a she listened out for any movement or noises form the Koreans bedroom, but all that he could hear was the gentle breathing of, 'wait, has he got another one in there?' Thomas could now clearly hear two breathing rates, out of sync with each other.   
Presuming he hadn't woken anyone up, he carefully placed the broken frame to the side and creeped inside his own bedroom. 

He personally liked it, although it had been remarked to him (mainly by Brenda) that you could swap it with the bedroom of a 12-year-old, and the only difference would be that he had less sex toys (to which Thomas had spit his coffee over the kitchen island and flipped her off). He had a number of vintage posters and s couple of old collectibles and weird things he had found or made. The floor was littered with clothes and he, like he had done over the previous week, unceremoniously dropped his trousers and chucked them on the pile. He did the same with his jacket and tee until he was left in his boxers, and slid under the covers into his bed. Luckily his shift started at 3 pm tomorrow so he needn't set his alarm.   
Thomas fell into a sleep, his dreams focussing on aspects of his day, including one blonde guy he swore he'd never seen before.

Thomas was an early riser, and got up at 8am despite not setting an alarm. Carefully opening his door and tip-toeing down the corridor, he made his way to the kitchen. Once here, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and was halfway through it whilst scrolling absent-mindedly through his Facebook feed, when a dishevelled girl emerged from the corridor he had come through earlier. She gave him an embarrassed smile then turned and sped to the door, quietly passing through it and closing it behind her. Thomas chuckled to himself, 'she couldn't even get changed before escaping, a new record I think.'   
He was about to get back to his cereal when Minho himself entered the living room, like Thomas, only on his boxers.  
'She's already gone hasn't she?' He asked, already knowing the answer, and when the other boy nodded, he merely made an odd expression then sat down at the counter as well. 

The Asian boy was reaching for the cereal box which sat next to Thomas, when the latter spoke out,  
'aren't you supposed to be at work in like, 5 minutes?'   
'Uhhhhh...' Minho contemplated, his tied and coffee-depleted brain trying to work out what the large analogue clock on the wall was trying to tell him. 'Oh shit!' He yelled and ran back to his bedroom. He emerged almost immediately with his clothes hastily thrown into his body, grabbed the box of cereal and his keys, and ran out the door. 

'Shuckface' Thomas said to no one, as he was now the only person in the apartment. He proceeded to finish breakfast, clean the apartment, and get bored. He had no work left to do, and had been watching porn for the last 20 minutes, not even bothering to masturbate, before 3.30pm came around.   
He got dressed and left to apartment for work. Thomas worked in a small pizzeria owned by his friend, Alby. It had been Alby's mothers, however she let him run it, so she could retire early, and Thomas was the first employee he hired. Thomas got a good pay and flexible working hours, so he wasn't all to displeased with it, although it did often eat up a lot of his evenings.

Thomas' usual rounds were the same old houses, generally overcrowded apartments, or student lets, always the same addresses to revisit, however today he had a new one. The order came in and he left on his motorbike (if you could really call it that, it was slow and almost always broke down). The got to the address given and noticed the only light on in this side of the house, on the first floor. He buzzed for apartment 1a, and heard clattering down the stairs.   
When the door opened, he couldn't help but smile, the same boy as the train (and his dream) standing there. He took off his helmet and suddenly the other boy seemed dumbstruck. The conversation was quick and soon the boy had closed the door, leaving Thomas in the cold, however, he continued to smile all evening at he coincidence.   
Bizarrely, Minho's van pulled up at the same time as Thomas' bike, or there abouts. 'Weird', Thomas thought and shouted over to Minho, enquiringly how come he's only back when he's supposed to finish at 5. 

'Oh, well I was helping a guy for all his furniture and stuff. He's a really cool guy, you should meet him' Minho explained as they climbed the stairs. 'He offered me dinner if I helped him sort stuff out, and how could I decline! How was your shift?'  
'It was fine, the standards generally' Thomas wasn't really planning on getting into a discussion about the blonde kid with Minho, as he knew it would soon end with Minho simply suggesting sex as an answer. Thomas and Minho were a lot different in that respect.

Whilst Minho was the sort of guy who'd happily have 365 one-night-stands a year, Thomas was more of the whole romantic leaning, with dates and stuff like that. To be honest, apart from a joint interest in running and the same boss, there was very little that they shared. Despite this, Thomas still felt Minho was his closest friend. That doesn't mean however that he'd understand the whole reoccurring guy though.  
'I presume I'm fending for myself tonight dinner-wise, seeing as pice already eaten?'   
''Fraid so. I'll help though if you want?' Minho offered, damn well knowing that he couldn't cook even if his life depended on it, as as a result, Thomas declined and boiled some noodles for himself.   
He sat down next to Minho on the sofa and lazily stabbed at the noodles, every once in a while lifting the fork up to his mouth and vacuuming up the fork-full absent-mindedly, whilst watching the tv screen. 

Minho suddenly pulled him out of his trance with a click of his fingers.   
'You know you've not had any noodles left in the bowl for like, 5 minutes? Anyway, as I was saying, whilst you so rudely ignored me, I'm gonna arrive about 10 minutes late to the party, as I'll be going straight from work...'  
'Wait, there isn't a party tomorrow is there?' Thomas asked, in the hope that it was Minho,, and not he, who had forgotten not which date the latest of the parties was. With a look of questioning, Thomas acknowledged he was wrong. 'I dunno, I really don't fancy it, I might just stay in and watch Netflix, if that's ok?'   
'No it is not ok, you will not stay in...' Thomas could see the cogs whirring in Minho's head until his face quickly peeked up.

'How about I bring someone? For you to... you know' Thomas hoped he wouldn't finish the sentence, 'get 'jiggleh' with?' Thomas groaned and threw his head into a pillow.   
'No, thank you. You know I just don't get on with your millions of concubines, leave me alone!' Thomas said jokingly as he rose to put his bowl in the sink.  
'Ah but this ones different, I think you'd like him.'   
'I'm fire, stop meddling with my romantic life, and that doesn't mean you can get Brenda to do it either!'  
'What about Alby...?'  
'You and I both know he's unlikely to do as he asks you, let's be honest. He'd probably just tell your off and walk away!'  
'I guess you're right, anyway goodnight!' Minho said, watching Thomas disappear down the corridor to his bedroom, and quickly slipping out his phone, to set a reminder:  
'Pick up Newt for the party.'

'I'm such a shuck-face.' Minho chuckled to himself.

 

Tomorrow afternoon came around, and Thomas was wearing whether to go or not. He had worked at the pizzeria earlier urging the day so he could take the evening off, and as he sat in his car, he tapped the wheel nervously, trying to work out whether he should actually go to this party or not. Thomas really didn't enjoy these parties, people always got too drunk and did something they regretted, and it was often him who had to be the designated driver, so he didn't even get to drink. It was all quite lame in his eyes and he really didn't want to go.  
'Fuck it.' He turned the key and dove off in the direction of the party, knowing he was already an hour late. 

By the time he got there, most people were past wasted. He was only 1 1/2 hours late, he had made good time, and yet there were people passed out on the grass as he walked up to the house. He opened the door, immediately smelling the alcohol, and mild wafts of pizza, a smell he had grown to dislike, to put it lightly, during his time at his job.   
Thomas walked straight through the house, attempting to get to the kitchen, whilst also being bumped into from all directions. 

Pushing through, he managed to reach the comparatively empty kitchen and reached form an unopened bottle of cider, opened it a. Turned around. After a couple of minutes, as he was about to leave the room, Thomas immediately had a change of heart. There, in the doorway was train/ pizza boy, beer in hand, smiling and generally looking like an angel.

Checking down to make sure he wasn't giving away how intoxicated by the other boys looks he was, he gave himself he clear to go and walked up to the blonde enigma.  
'Hey, its you again!' Thomas spoke, a little quietly, so he repeated himself.   
'Oh hey, you're the pizza guy that was on the train! Well this's is a small world, I'll give ya that!' The boy replied, then proceeded to say, 'hey do you wanna go outside, where it's slightly less noisy?'  
Thomas nodded in agreement, and the other twenty-something year old lead him by the hand to a small bench out in the far corner of the garden, as far away from the music and other people as was possible. 

'So...' it was all Thomas could say and he felt like a moron. He thought 'this Izard why I don't go to parties'   
'My name's Newt...What's your name then?' This Newt asked, seemingly thoroughly interested.

'Oh yeah, my name's Thomas. I think your really hot.' Oh god. Thomas couldn't believe what his only slightly alcohol-saturated mind had just said. Luckily Newt only chuckled, putting Thomas' plan for apologising at a hold.   
'Aww, you're not bad either. You're also the first person I've met who seems actually interested in me. Interested or perplexed, I'm not sure which right now.'   
Their hands brushed lightly between them on the bench, and they looked up. 

Someone in the background seemed to be calling for Thomas, probably Minho he thought, but didn't care. They looked up at each other and slowly leaned in, then their lips touched.   
First the kiss was chaste, and sweet, but soon if became aggressive as if they were vying for dominance, not only in this kiss, but in what was to follow. Thomas leant over Newt as he lay his back down on the bench, bodies pressed together, Thomas could feel newt's dick underneath the fabric of his skinny jeans, wriggling to be free. 

Unexpectedly Newt stopped kissing and got up. 'Let's find a spare room' he said, pointing towards the house. As if caught in a testosterone- induced day dream, the two boys heads through the crowd and up the stairs. The first two rooms the opened revealed two couples in various positions, but the third room was free.   
Thomas opened the door and Newt slipped inside. Honda followed and locked it behind him. He was immediately pressed against the door, Newt once again in a frenzy, hinting for more pleasure, more Thomas. As they moved towards the bed, Thomas removed his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his (even tighter) boxers, and nothing else. Newt then did the same until both guys were there, newt naked and Thomas wearing his underwear only. Newts dick standing at attention as he slipped down Thomas' body, kissing down the happy trial til he was on his knees in front of The brunettes massive bulge. 

Thomas could barely handle it, and he moaned as Newt quickly yanked the fabric from Thomas's body, and Thomas's dick sprang into Newts face.  
Thomas went weak at the knees as Newts mouth encircled his shaft. Newt quickly worked and soon enough he was deepthroating all 8 inches. Thomas became even hormone when he saw Newts nose buried in the brunettes hairy crotch.

They moved to the bed and Thomas didn't even bother with a condom, a row of which were inside his jeans pocket, wherever they were. Newt presented his ass and let Thomas slowly enter him. Both were giddier over the sex than they were as a result of the little alcohol they had drunk. They continued for only a short Time before both violently came, Thomas inside Newts ass, and Newt over their stomachs. Thomas collapsed onto the bed besides Newt, and watched him until he too fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
